True Strength
by xBildenxSiexLachelnx
Summary: Nakaru has finally found herself at the school of her dreams. She is to meet a boy who will help her find the solutions to many of the things she had so much trouble with before. HunnyxOC
1. Glass

**True Strength**

Prologue: Glass

* * *

"_Forgive my rudeness, but to hide your true self and make a vain display… I think that's just running away from reality. To know what you are really like, and acknowledge it… a positive thinking of enjoying yourself… isn't that what true strength is?"_

_- _Suoh, Tamaki.

* * *

I smiled lightly as I shifted my scarf to cover my cold nose. I was bundled up from the frigid wind and a hot cup of chai in my hands. My gray cotton gloves kept my hands warm while my leather red jacket took care of the rest. My dark wash jeans stopped at my brown tennis shoes. My feet were probably the coldest section of my body, but I did not care.

I did not care because today was the day I found out that my brother was walking again. Though, the other part of my happines was most likely the part where I would be able to attend my dream University.

My name is Korinomaru, Nakaru. My name does not have some secret or special meaning unless you twist the kanji around, but than you have "middle exile" and I am nearly positive that this means nothing. I am the age of nineteen, birthday being the 27th of June. My hair is a dark chestnut that is straight down to my upper back with bangs that end above my brown eyes. My skin is a bit pale and my ears are pierced once.

I have a necklace with a piece of glass on the end. I hold it dear to me and it is my light. My strength, physically and emotionally, and my love. I hope to follow my dreams for those who cannot, to never run away from what is in front of me, and to remain positive about every action I make.

* * *

This is a Hunny story of course. The setting is the semester after the end of the regular Ouran series. I find it difficult to try and get a perfect match for the bubbly boy when he is still involved with the Host Club, mostly. Please give me feedback.

Also: This was inspired greatly from the episode with Chika in it. I found Tamaki's words to be very inspiring in some way and decided to start this miniseries. Thank you.

~ [History Homework Sucks.] Tai.


	2. Horizon

**True Strength**

Chapter 1: Horizon

* * *

_"Just remember that despite every blow you take, every wound inflicted on you-or wounds YOU inflict, there's always someone who cares enough to help you, even if it may not seem like it sometimes. You may push them away, build walls and barriers around yourself, but they'll still be there, and they'll still care, and they'll still hurt because of what you're doing to yourself-"_

- Unknown

* * *

"Hey, Kori-chan!"

I turned to the voice that called to me, immeadietly realizing that it was a girl fromy my class. I think her name was Suzu-something. Or was Tsu-something?

"Um yes?"

She moved her black hair from her eyes and tilted her head to the side cutely as she stuck out a blue notebook in front of herself. I looked at it and felt my eyebrows rise. I had not even noticed that I had left my notebook in the classroom since I rarely do anything like that.

I took it from her and bowed down,"Arigatou."

"You're welcome."

The moment I knew that our conversation was over I quickly turned back around to spare us both of the uncomfortable silence. I had never been too great with new people and I was never too eager to get to know others. I am not known to initiate.

* * *

I made my way up all of the stairs, hearing my footsteps echo a little bit in the empty stairwell. Class had let out not long ago and it was late in the afternoon so there was not any other classes going on in this wing- I was almost positive about that.

Once I made it to the top of the stairs I pushed the door to the roof open. I breathed in the fresh air before propping the door open a bit with a large rock. I almost got locked out of the building last week, but thankfully someone had come up to check on the vents up here. I sniffed and hurried to the section of the rooftop that was best to sit on. I plopped myself down and looked out to the sunset, marveling at it's beauty.

I closed my eyes and leaned back onto my palms. It was a wonderful feeling to have the feeling of peace on the roof. The wind was calming, much like it had been in my old school, Ouran Public High School of course. I remember going up to roof when classes let out to watch the sunset and look out at the horizon of the area. You could see the middle school a street away, but I was always interested in looking past that to the other high school in our region. I am talking about Ouran Private High School of course. I always heard that they were all rich and could get whatever they wanted. Apparently my brother had been hospitalized in one of the student's family's businesses. It made me feel insignificant to them all.

I sighed to myself, thinking back to my last year in high school. The whole year was filled with odd jobs and goodbyes to friends. I had been accepted to this awesome University with all of my hard work. I guess that my ambition to succeed came a bit late since I remember hearing about some girl that got a full scholarship to the rich high school. I remember people saying that she was so lucky and that they wished that they could go. I shook my head at the nonsense- they probably did not get that she would feel in place in such a "society".

Coughing, I turned to my bag and dug out my general history book. My first semester would be filled with such tedious classes before I could begin my classes to becoming an expert of linguistics and historian. I skimmed over the pages on the beginning of the countries and such, the normal whoop-lah that I learned every year. Eventually the sun would fall beneath the horizon and I would be walking back to my dorm.

* * *

Hunny has yet to show himself, but it will be getting there. Please give me some feedback if at all possible. :]

~[PieceAPizza!] Tai.


	3. Fears

**True Strength**

Chapter 2: Fears

* * *

_"Nothing is so strong as gentleness, and nothing is so gentle as true strength." _

_-Ralph Sockman_

* * *

"Hello?"

_ "Hello Arico."_

"Naka-nee! I'm so glad to hear from you!"

_ "I won't be able to visit for a while, I've got some things going on around here at the University."_

"Oh. Well, that's alright. You need to worry about school."

_"Tell Nurse Taki I said hello. I'll talk to you some other time, Arico."_

"Okay. Bye."

Arico set the phone his sister had given him down when she cut the line after her goodbye. He set his brown eyes down to his lap, thinking about the last time he went outside. He was frightened of the outside air since the accident, since Naka...

"Arico-kun, time for your pain medication."

The blonde haired boy looked up to the male nurse that had just come in. He had black hair with a small bit of hair on his face growing in. His blue eyes shone happily as he held out the small cup with two pills in it.

The younger 14 year old took the cup and glanced at each of the pills,"Naka-nee says hello."

Taki nodded and handed the boy his cup of water. Arico took it gratefully and took his pills. When done he looked to his instructor. Taki had been his rehabilitation instructor for the past 3 months. It was nice to slowly be walking again and being able to even job on the treadmills on good days.

Arico felt the air in the room shift and he quickly shot his arm out to stop his friend,"No, don't open the window!"

The boy ended up falling to the ground, pain searing through his arm from trying to stop his leg from reshattering against the tiled floor. Taki shot down to the boy to pick him up and inspect his body.

"Arico-kun, what were you thinking jumping out of bed like that?"

The boy shook his head from side to side,"Don't open the window, please."

Taki nodded slowly, still not understanding why the boy was still so scared about it. He noticed the small tears forming in the corners of his eyes. The twenty-seven year old quickly looked him over, raising his arm,"Where is it hurting?"

"Don't tell my sister."

"What?" Taki was confused again as to why the boy was crying over such a trivial thing. His sister loves him very much, so why not tell her?

"Don't tell her, p-please. N-Naka-nee is always so st-strong. I don't w-want her to see me s-so weak."

The older male nodded and layed the boy back,"Nakaru-san will not hear about this, don't worry about anything."

* * *

"Oi, Korinomaru."

I stopped, once again being stopped after my last class. I turned around to the male that spoke to me. I knew him from the outburst he made during a math lecture, he seemed like quite the agitator.

"Hai, Sufoku?"

He shoved his hands into his pocket and pulled his head back,"Didn't you go to Ouran Public?"

I nodded slowly, wondering why the man was asking. He did not look familiar from those years so how did he know?

He chuckled and flipped his hair,"You were a second year when I was a third year. I heard about you when you flipped the lid in March."

I felt my body tense, my grip on my bag strap tightening. My Second Year of high school was when I decided to push forward with my academics. I guess it was better known as the year I 'flipped my lid'.

"Oh, that's what people refer to it as?"

"Yeah. I knew I'd heard yer name from somewhere, but I didn't think you'd be the same person. Well, that's it- see ya."

I watched him walk away, my forehead scrunching up. I could never understand boys that just walked away in a somewhat conversation. I waited until he was out of my sight before walking towards the stairwell for my daily ritual.

* * *

I felt my eyebrows rise when I saw that the door to the roof was already propped open. I contemplated turning around to my dorm, but

I decided that if this person or group was loud I would leave. I opened the door and stepped out, making my way to my spot. I stopped a foot away when a pair of feet came into my vision. I slowly guided my vision up the side of the khaki pants to a long sleeve light blue shirt. Continuing I saw that it was a boy my age with somewhat wild blonde hair and soft brown eyes. He must have been a bit taller than my 5'3", so he was probably 5'5".

He glanced down to me innocently and I couldn't help to stop the first words that came out of my mouth to the boy that seemed interested in the setting sun.

"You're in my spot."

* * *

Finally, the third installment has been made. My apologies, I already had this typed up, but never posted it. The next one is also typed up, but I need to find a snazzy quote for it. Please leave me some feedback, and please prepare yourself for the next chapter- it's a bit odd .

**Note:** Yes, Hunny has seemingly grown and is away from Mori. In the Anime he was seen on the rooftop alone, so the connection with that is how he is okay with being alone.

~[My, my, oh the sick] Tai.


	4. Unforgiveable

**True Strength**

Chapter 4: Unforgiveable

_"In surrender we discover the spiritual power through which we can become not only the seers but also the possessors of Truth."_

_-Sri Chinmoy._

* * *

When the handsome boy put his brown eyes onto me I was expecting to hear a rash, deep voice. I expected him to brush me off cooly. So, you can be almost positive that I was shocked when he spoke so innocently.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know anyone else came up here!"

I took a moment to recover myself from the odd outburst. That was nothing like what I expected. His voice was higher pitched, but I could here that tone of deepness underneath the facade. I than shook my hands at him, trying to find my own words.

"N-No! I didn't mean to sound angry, it was just the only thing I could think of! I can sit right here, don't worry!"

I quickly sat down next to his kneeling figure. I could see his quivering lip stop shaking from the corner of my eye and I tore my gaze away to look out at the horizon. When silence followed with the wind I figured that he had returned his gaze back to the horizon himself.

I opened my bag to pull out my English textbook to study some. As I opened the book I felt the need to start a conversation,"Korinomaru, Nakaru."

"Hm?"

I felt my face twitch, trying to stop itself from expressing a smile. I turned to section four of the fifth chapter and swung my right leg.

"It's my name."

"Oh."

The silence came back aftrwards. I was guessing that taking out my book had turned off any conversation starters with the boy. That or he just did not want to talk. Either way it did not effect me I suppose, I mean... All I came up here to do was watch the sunset and study anyways. No conversations.

When the sun finally passed the horizon I closed my book and stood up. With no more light to read it was my cue to head back to my dorm room. I stepped down from the red roof to concrete before making my way to the roof doorway.

"Haninozuka, Mitsukuni."

I stopped, my hand inches from the door's handle. It was quiet for a moment before his soft, childlike voice broke the silence.

"It's my name."

I nodded and turned my head to give him a smile over my shoulder before walking out the door to get some further studying done with.

* * *

I panted as my feet connected with the pavement, my heart racing. There had been a feeling itching in me. I wanted to see my brother Arico, but I just could not bring myself to going to the hospital. Though, I guess it was more of an I would not feeling. I had begun to feel stupid in so many ways when it came to him.

"Unh!" I grunted loudly as I collided with someone. They gripped my arm and pulled me up, saving me from a pretty nasty fall. I put my hand to my head and looked up.

"Thank you."

"You should be more careful."

The deep voice sent chills throughout my body and sent my mind back to the boy I had met the night before. Haninozuka. Hm, it sounded familiar, but not exactly. I shook my head lightly and nodded to the tall boy,"Yes. I should."

We both stood in front of eachother for another moment or two. I couldn't get around him without bumping his shoulder and the silence was obviously painful. I could think of nothing else to do so I stuck my hand out as an offering,"I'm Korinomaru, Nakaru."

"Morinozuka, Takashi." He stated back at me, shaking my hand.

When we stopped shaking hands I felt the silence beginning to creep back into the air I was breathing.

"Why were you running?"

I felt myself become a bit taken aback by the question. I never had this sort of contact with a stranger before, so I had no idea how to respond. I looked to the side, reaching up to my glass necklace piece,"I was thinking."

"Hm." He nodded, looking at me with his onyx eyes telling me to continue. Persistant, much?

"My brother... I was thinking about visiting him, but I know I shouldn't." I panted a bit, the feeling of tiredness rushing over me quickly. I felt my lungs burn with an intensity I had not felt since I was a kid running on the playground.

"Why not visit him?"

I looked down to the right, trying to find a way around the question. I twisted my mouth in many directions before responding to his personal question,"He wouldn't visit me. Excuse me, I need to get going."

He stepped out of my way and I took off down to sidewalk, stumbling and having to push myself back up with my hand to keep my balance. I remembered to look forward and not get lost in my thoughts- I don't need to be running into anymore personal life delving strangers.

* * *

I think that this story is better suited with snippets. :]

~[102.6] Tai.


End file.
